King and Queen's Game
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Dawn has modified the King's game with her own ideas, played with her best friends, romance and comedy starts to envelop the close circle of friends. Shipping includes PS, ORS, CS, IS and SS.
1. Introduction

**A.N: **Hello! :D I totally got this idea from watching anime, so I'll try writing one. This is called 'King's Game', a sort of party dare type of game played with chopsticks. If you're already familiar with this game then that would be good, if not I also explained it below so no worries. The game really inspired me to write this one because a lot of romance and comedy would usually happen. I hope you enjoy reading :)

Disclaimer: How am I supposed to own Pokemon and its characters?

* * *

><p><strong>King and Queen's Game<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Okay guys! Gather around!" Dawn's overly cheerful voice rang around the deserted classroom. It was already late afternoon and students were supposed to be at their respective home studying. But Dawn and a couple of her friends thought that midterms would just be a piece of pie, well honestly everyone _but_ her thought of that. Her grades were bad. If it'll be a piece of pie for her, it'll be the other 'pi' as in the whole 3.14 something. She hated that number.

But it would be a waste to study tonight since they'll be playing her favorite game.

"What are we doing here again?" A purple haired brusque lad questioned, his face showing his signature scowl.

Then right behind him stood about eight other students, all of which were Dawn's best highschool friends.

She quickly motioned them to get inside quickly, they hesitated a bit but got in fast anyway. And just like Dawn had instructed them, they squatted down and formed pairs of about five and formed a huge circle.

In between the circle they made, Dawn placed a translucent glass having five sticks.

She smiled excitedly, though it appeared innocent, the purple haired lad beside her, who always had a weird nonsexual fetish watching horror movies at 3AM, had goose-flippin-bumps.

Paul could feel that whatever was coming, it's way more horrible than all of those Land, Dawn, Day, Survival, Diary, Whatever of the Dead combined all together.

Other pairs were Ash and Misty, Leaf and Gary, Drew and May, and finally Lyra and Silver.

Dawn had already told them the rules of the game yesterday. Each pair is to pick a stick from the glass all together. Now each stick has a number printed at the tip, 1, 2, 3, 4 respectively aside for the fifth one which has the red tip. Whoever gets the stick with the red tip would be the game's King and Queen for that turn and that pair gets to order another pair to do whatever they want by calling out a number randomly first. Then the sticks are to be gathered again and are re-drawn.

This was usually done individually and since Dawn had mixed in some of her ideas, now they are playing it in pairs, hence, King and Queen's game.

Dawn made a quick scan among the faces of her playmates, Ash was confused, though she doubted that he was just hungry. Misty had a competitive look, as if she had already made plans whenever she gets to be the Queen.

Leaf and Gary had the same mischievous look scanning throughout the other players, a tint of something naughty was quite obvious.

May had the same expression with Ash, confused and maybe hungry. While Drew had that overly-confident look.

As if they weren't minding the game, Silver kept on pushing Lyra aside since she wouldn't stop clinging playfully to his arms. He kept on scolding her but she just wouldn't listen. Dawn could see that she had formed herself the best pairs in the world.

And right beside her stood her pair, his dark velvet hair almost shrouding his beautiful velvet eyes, that shone mysteriously like a moon's reflection on a peaceful lake. Despite the tinge of sweat, the aroma of Jasmine still made his hair smelled perfect. His emotions was currently sour, they always were, she could say that he didn't like being here or playing this game with her or with everyone. Whatever reason Paul had why he's currently right beside her, she was just thankful.

She gave him a full-hearted smile.

He sighed.

'Damn Reggie, having a party at home without my consent.' Paul thought.

"Let's start!" Dawn shouted as a member from each pair picked a stick from the glass. Each of them trying to hide whatever number was written at the tip so they wouldn't be targeted.

Dawn saw that Paul got the stick with the number 1, so the other pairs would have gotten 2, 3, 4 and the red stick.

She gulped.

"I got the one with the red tip." Silver blurted out. "That means we get to be King and Queen right?" He followed, uninterestedly looking at the red spot of the stick.

"Yes." Drew answered, hiding his stick behind him.

"Hhmm." Silver poured some inner strength into thinking for a bit. "I can make a pair do anything I want?" He questioned, making himself sure.

Now Dawn's heartbeat started to go haywire, a part of herself was praying for Silver to call out number 1 and maybe order them to kiss. Another part of her thought more of suggestive stuffs that hopefully she'll have to experience with Paul soon.

She then mentally slap herself for being a pervert.

"Yes stupid, anything humanly possible." Paul answered. "Now hurry up."

Silver then started to laugh like an evil mad scientist with all the 'bwahahaha' and 'muhahaha'. There might have been lightning for further effects but the afternoon was just too fine that birds were happily chirping when he tried to do that 'muhaha'.

Dawn and everyone shuddered a little, well Lyra just smiled since he knew Silver very well. Looking at Lyra made everyone think that Silver was just some inexperienced trying-hard antagonist brat.

"Very well then I would like pair number 3 to massage our back while singing my all-time favorite 'Bubbly'."

Nearly everyone gasped in terror, particularly Leaf and Gary since they were the one who got the stick with number 3. Either it was because they haven't memorize the song or they don't know how to massage.

Or they don't want to massage.

Or maybe because they didn't expect him to have such a fluffy woozy favorite song.

Yeah that's probably it.

Dawn was the only one who facepalmed.

"I love that song t-" Ash tried to make a comment but Dawn just cut him off by glaring at him.

"You're not supposed to make them do stuffs like that Silver!" She pointed a finger at him.

"You said anything right?" He defended.

"Yes, err no, I mean you're supposed to make them do love-related stuffs!" She enraged. "Not slave-related stuffs!" She stood up and pointed to Leaf and Gary. "Like order pair number 3 to kiss!"

Both Gary and Leaf choked on the air they were breathing for a second.

"It's the reason why we formed pairs in the first place!" She took a quick glance beside her and Paul still looked uninterested. She shrugged, It's his normal expression anyway.

"How about just the song?" Silver asked, hoping that he could still get the request. What did he know of love-related stuffs?

"No!" Dawn answered firmly as she tried to collect all the sticks back to the glass again. "We're doing this again, no more slavery, singing and not love-related stuffs."

"Damn it, this could have been a much more enjoyable game, now we would have to do love –related stuffs such as kissing, great, how boring could thi—" Silver was cut off with Lyra's wink right beside him.

She hissed his name a millimeter away from his ear. "Silvy."

His eyes then enlarged like the size of baseball balls, realization hit him pretty hard.

'Kissing'

"Oh my god." He muttered with horror washing over him. "Someone could make us make out pigtails!"

Now with the rules more clarified than before, with determined, mischievous and nervous faces, the sticks were picked up for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: This will be the first part. For each chapter, I'll be posting a ship in trouble with the King and Queen's order, it'll be short, it'll be sweet (I think) and it'll be funny (I think). Shippings are limited because they are the only ones I'm most comfortable with, it kinda sucks but hey, five shippings isn't that bad. I have tons of ideas for these love-related stuffs haha lap-pillow, bridal style carry, or just plain old compliment and etc,xD  
>let me know what you think :)<p>

Reviews will be highly appreciated :) Thank you for reading!

..Kicks!


	2. Misty's Luck

**Chapter Two**

Misty has never felt this anxious. The last time she felt so nervous was her very first local swimming competition which was just held inside her grade school's pool. That's like almost a decade ago. She was so nervous back then that she missed the 'go' signal by a second, but apparently that didn't seem to matter as she was still able to leave all her opponents behind her watery sparkles.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She knew very well that she was never good at taking risk that highly depended on mere chances. It seemed that she wasn't provided with luck since birth.

She opened her eyes.

Silver was just yelling a second ago how much he already loves the game and how perfectly evil it was for his liking, considering you have to follow whatever was ordered. But after learning of the game's intended effect, he was downright cowering behind Lyra, though he was still yelling how the game was still perfectly evil. Maybe now it was just too much for his liking.

Everyone else had that excited look however. Well except for Paul, he never gets excited.

She breathed in deeply. Her head spun a million of suggestive ideas whenever she gets to pick the red stick.

_If_ she gets the red stick.

That was the problem, she wouldn't want some of those suggestive ideas she thought backfiring at her and Ash. She blushed deeply at the thought of Ash asking her how many babies she would like to have when they would get married soon.

It's one of the products of her crazy ideas.

She definitely doesn't want that happening to her.

She would have considered it if it was just the two of them, not announcing it in front of her friends like it's just some mere FYI.

She _must_ have the stick with the red tip. It's either die, or die trying.

Ash just came back and sat beside her, apparently he went to the CR a few minutes ago. She didn't let his presence distract her. He was asking if he had missed anything important but she just shrugged.

_Okay Mist, you can do this. You can pick up the red stick, you must pick up the red stick. You wouldn't want announcing you'd like to have 7 babies with Ash soon right? _

Everyone had their eyes closed. And another second passed and the sticks were no longer at the glass, but held by each pair.

This was it, no more turning back. Whatever happens, this was the real thing. Now or never.

Misty slowly opened her right eye first, then her left eye. And when she finally saw the red tip, she was so happy that she almost stood up to do a multiple back flip of joy across the room.

She stifled a scream of happiness but she knew better to control herself. This has got to be the luckiest day of her life.

She smirked and looked at the rest of the pairs. All seemed scared and anxious. Well they should be since she and Ash were the King and Queen now.

_YES! PREPARE YOUR SELVES INFIDELS! FOR WE, no, I, THE QUEEN OF THIS TURN, MISTY WATERFLOWER, SHALL BRING YOU PAINFULLY EMBARRASSING JUDGEMENT!_

"I order the female partner of pair number 1 to nip the ear of her male partner!"

She ordered triumphantly, she wasn't able to hold her joy anymore that she stood up and did the 'bwahahaha' Silver did earlier. She mentally congratulated herself for the amazingly embarrassing dare she gave.

Then a minute later has passed.

She paused and looked down, nobody was doing the ear-nipping stuff she ordered. Then she suddenly felt Ash tugging the hem of her skirt.

"This is 1 right?" He asked, holding a stick with the printed number 1 on it.

For a second she thought that she was just dreaming, but what was laid before her very eyes was very clear and vivid -Ash holding out to her the number 1 stick.

_Oh. My. Sweet. Lord._

Then her face contorted of pure horror, fear, murdered, dread, dismay, panic and a lot more words synonymous to those listed. The songs of victories played inside her head slowly turned to a funeral song.

She was left speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Oh!" Ash scratched his head with his impish grin. "I never knew a pair had to get only _one_ stick." He managed to laugh sheepishly.

A dark _murderous_ shadow then loomed over the redhead, everyone seemed to have noticed this but Ash. Everyone saw how she shivered her fist.

Both of her fists.

"So, uhh, nipping." Ash called out to her. "What does nipping an ear means Mist? How do we do that?"

"LIKE THIS YOU IDIOT!" Misty enraged at the Palette lad as she attacked him by the ear.

*C-R-U-N-C-H-!-!*

And a loud cry of pain was heard up to a mile away.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: First part of the dare is done! And it's about Ash and Misty, well I thought I'd start with them since their shipping has name "poke" in it *shrugs* anyway this part was not really romantic, sort of funny, and it came from a sudden stupid idea of mine haha for the next part I already have it planned by the way :D I'll try to update this as often as I could since these chapters are just short. Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!  
>Please do review :)<p>

..Kicks!


	3. Silly Silver

**Chapter Three**

Silver was never the type to get easily frightened or overwhelmed. Since his birth, he was trained to be ruthless, cold and cruel. The strong will always crush the weak, it's the strong that will always prevail, will always live on for generations.

His father, Giovanni, owner of the world's most famous Team Rocket Corporation, had always reminded him that the world holds no place for anyone with a weak heart.

He was taught all kinds of martial arts, judo, karate, taekwondo, kung fu, boxing, muay thai, ninjutsu and many more.

He was simply trained to survive the cold, harsh and unforgiving outside world.

But even the strongest soldier has a weakness.

For him it was Lyra, the cheerful brunette currently right beside him now. Rather, in front of him since he was cowering behind her.

He didn't understand what he liked about her, she was nosy, noisy, too cheerful, too bright and clingy. Surprisingly, he found those traits _bearable_. And sometimes when he gets really crazy, he finds them really cute.

Then comes the game, the king of all horror and grotesque games he had played ever since. The game would have been perfect if it wasn't for that love-related stuff. He could order someone to go out and buy him a drink or two and maybe massage his feet like what his butlers used to when he's at home.

Then horror finally really got him when he realized someone could make him make out with Pigtails. Making out was only supposed to be done by couples madly in love with each other, not out of some order or command from a stupid game. He could never make out with her, even when he's completely aware of Lyra's affection for him.

And making out without a clear relationship was just like breaking an unwritten law. He'll soon have to pay for it, and he doesn't like paying. He would rather do any other embarrassing things than making out with the brunette.

Not that he doesn't want it, he was just, _not_ ready for it.

_Pull yourself together Silver, you're one cold ruthless bastard. A simple idiotic game can't make you cower like this! Man yourself up bro! _

By the corner of his eyes, Drew and Gary just finished patching up the wound on Ash's ear. The memory gave him a slight chill. And Misty was still right beside him, still fuming.

He also had no idea what nipping means, but he was very sure it wasn't supposed to make someone scream in pain like that.

The sticks were gathered again to be re-drawn.

Now the sticks were picked up for the third time, nobody closed their eyes anymore to prevent what happened the last time. Nobody would want to see an ear fall off from someone's head this time.

And for the first time in Silver's life, he prayed, he prayed that Lyra got the red stick. He's been bad, he's been a bully but he would gladly repent all of those sins just for Pigtails to get the red stick.

_Please no making out_.

"I got number 2 Silver." Lyra whispered right beside him.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god no, please no, please don't say number 2, please don't make us make out, I repent for all those times I bullied my neighbors. Just please don't make us make out._

Silver started to hyperventilate.

He never felt so scared before.

"I picked the red stick." Paul muttered.

Silver's heartbeat started to race out of control.

He saw Paul talked to Dawn for a bit, maybe asking if it was okay for him to give an order.

"Well then, I order pair number 2, uhm." Paul announced.

_Oh my god, no, no, no, no, no, please no._

Silver's mind went blank and he started to hyperventilate, his breathing apparently becoming noticeable.

"I order you to compliment each other." He finished.

Silver's jaw dropped. He heard Dawn in protest that Paul was being no-fun giving out such a simply not-romantic-enough order.

"At least you could have order them to make out or-" Then Dawn was suddenly cut off by Silver's harsh and cold voice.

"Compliment?!" He enraged. "Are you really serious Ikari?!"

"Um yes?"

"You? Expect me? Eldest son of the owner of the world's most famous Team Rocket Corporation, trained under strict parental guidance, learned all martial arts at such a young age, beat Super Mario with no power-ups, survived December 21, 2012, unplugs my USB hard drive without safely removing it, to do such an order meant for the weak?!"

He stood up and glared at Paul.

"With 'Bubbly' as a favorite song apparently." Paul added silently.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" He pointed a finger at him. "COMPLIMENT IS FOR THE WEAK, I, THE STRONGEST OF THE STRONGEST, THE PROUD HEIR OF MY DADDY'S COMPANY, WON'T BE DOING SUCH AN ORDER MEANT ONLY FOR THE WEAKEST OF THE WEAKEST!"

"But it's just compliment dude." Gary tried to insert. "Just chill."

"CHILL? I'D RATHER MAKE OUT WITH PIGTAILS HERE!" He huffed and gasped for air as all of what he said took out every ounce of energy his body had. "HEAR ME? I'D RATHER-"

"Then make out." Paul cut him off.

"Thank you very much!"

He suddenly sat back down, put his hands on both sides of Lyra's face and pulled the surprised brunette into a very deep passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: 2nd drawing of the sticks is done! This time with Silver and Lyra, honestly this was kinda fun to write with all his rage haha for the updates, I'll try to keep this daily, just remember that the key word is 'try' since I'm also quite busy with life, but I think I can manage since these are just short ones. Thanks! And signing out!


	4. Gare-Bear

**Chapter Four**

If the school had a boys' popularity chart, Gary's name would surely be on the top list. He got looks, confidence, charms, brains, and most of all, he is smooth as hell.

In fact, he's so smooth that he'll always find his way with the girls. As if he was born to charm all the ladies on the planet.

But the thing was, when it comes down to Leaf, his playboy charms would never seem to affect her.

So maybe all the ladies on the planet _except_ her.

And he never wanted to be a playboy in the first place.

He just remembered when he was five years old that he told his parents he wanted to be a doctor someday, not a ladies' man.

Since he shared a very deep friendship with Leaf, even up to the time where he still wasn't a playboy, his feelings gradually turned to love.

And a path towards playboyship opened up for him.

He asked his grandfather things about girls and what would make them fall for a boy. And thinking that Gary was already smart and good-looking, his grandfather settled for pick-up lines.

Which was a pretty horrible idea.

Something that he might regret soon.

Gary took a quick glance at the brunette. She was worriedly looking at Silver who was still sulking at the corner of the room. Dawn and Lyra were trying to cheer him up that it wasn't his entire fault for kissing Lyra.

Gary looked down on the floor and tried to remember all his failed pick-up line attempts at Leaf.

_You must be wearing some space dress huh Leaf? Cause your body is out of this world!_

_You can call me 'Alice', cause I'm definitely in wonderland!_

_ If you're in jail, just tell me you love me. Cause the truth shall set you free._

And the line he regretted the most –_Your dad must be a terrorist, cause he made a bomb!_

He almost facepalmed remembering it, who would like someone calling your dad a terrorist? And with a physique so buff that he could topple a Rhyperior, Mr. Greene was the last person on Earth you might want calling a terrorist. And that wonderland pick-up line, Leaf literally took it that she's been calling him 'Alice' ever since. It wasn't supposed to work like that.

Now that it was very clear to him that this kind of gig would never work on Leaf, he tried it on other girls, and thus started his playboy career.

He knew he should have never listened to his grandfather, now saying pick-up lines had become a part of his being, which is horrible in all different ways.

"Come on already Silver, let's continue the game." Dawn's voice was creeping with weary from comforting.

"But we kissed! And we're not even in a relationship!" He protested.

"Well I'd be happy to be in a relationship with you." Lyra muttered beside Dawn, a faint blush could be seen on the brunette.

"Huh?!" Silver turned to her. "You think I would be that easy? The proud eldest son of-"

"Silver!" Lyra cut him off.

"Well I'll think about it Pigtails." The redhead then pouted.

And it wasn't long enough that the game continued. Everything had been fine so far, Gary and Leaf weren't picked yet and if their luck would allow them, they might not be picked until the game would end.

But that would just be impossible because luck would never allow them.

"Got the red stick here." Silver called out.

Gary looked down and saw he got stick number 4, he then glanced at Leaf and felt relieved by her confident smile.

_Damn she really is beautiful._

If it was only just the two of them, he would have already told her a pick-up line that would probably say something like –Does your left eye hurt? Cause you've been looking right all day.

"Pair number 4 would.." Silver scratched his head, trying hard to think of any love-related shenanigans.

"Oh crap!" Gary busted out unconsciously.

"Aha!" Silver looked at him and smirked. "I order you two to make out!"

"You can't give an order that's been given out already retard." Paul interfered. "That's against the rules."

"What?! But that's unfair! They should also-" Silver tried to protest but Lyra just cupped him shut and slowly dragged him a few centimeters back.

"Why don't you two give each other the best pick up line you could muster?" Lyra smiled while trying to suppress a raging animal within her grasp.

And as if the gears in Gary's heart were oiled, it started to turn.

Wildly.

His heartbeat became fast that he thought it might burst out of his chest.

He didn't know if he heard her quite well but if she did say pick-up lines, this was going to get bad, like really really bad.

He knew very well that Leaf wasn't into this sort of thing.

The best pick-up lines? He's been giving it to her since the dawn of time.

And all he got were her laughs and comments like 'Don't make yourself look stupid and perverted Alice' or 'Didn't you already said that the other week?'.

So why this of all other embarrassing things?

This would just make him look terrible and uncool.

But this could be his chance at redemption, that he could prove to Leaf that his pick-up lines weren't just pick-up lines. He carefully chose them from his heart for her. If he had to prove it all along by the pick-up lines then he'll just have to bring out the best of his bests.

He breathed in deeply, looked towards her and placed his hands on Leaf's shoulders.

He was anxious, unprepared and unconfident. And Leaf's smile over him just made it worse.

_Oh crap, I'm already picturing out how she would say how it sounded so perversely wrong._

"Are you from, wait, I mean, do you have directions, ugh, I was supposed-" Gary was now stuttering that he had no longer any idea what he was saying. "I mean I heard you like charmanders, so, NO! You've got to have that, eeh, ugh, uuh." He was so lost that he dropped his hands from her shoulders and crouched down, almost kissing the floor.

"I'm terrible at this! I've already handed out my best pick-up lines! They're horrible and you know this Leaf!" He cried out. "A person with poor choice of words would only use them."

"I knew this all along, that's why you'll never like them, take them as an immature joke. But it just means that I like-" Then he was cut off by Leaf's finger tapping his shoulders.

He looked up at her and made a quizzical look. He anticipated that she would agree and that pick-up lines were only meant for fools in love.

"There is something in your eyes." Leaf said smiling.

"Really?" Gary replied.

"Oh nothing." Leaf answered. "It was just a sparkle." She then winked.

And Gary's heart felt like it had been struck with lightning. He smiled goofily like a Pikachu who just ate a mountain load of ketchup. He swooned right in front of her.

"Could you please say it again for me?" He requested, looking like one of those girls he would hit on on a usual school day at the hallway.

"That's how you do it Gare-Bear." The brunette then chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Third turn is done! With Leaf and Gary haha next would be Drew and May, sort of excited to write about it, even though I have no idea what to write yet,xD this was rushed by the way, more rushed than the previous chapter, but still tried my best. Thanks for reading!


	5. Drew's Drama

**Chapter Five**

The game has made everyone pretty crazy so far.

Silver was still somehow sulking over the fact that he just _passionately_ kissed Lyra just because he didn't want to give her a damn simple compliment.

Ash was still in pain about his ear and Misty was still furious beside him.

And as for Gary, he couldn't believe the guy was a sucker for pick-up lines. Considering he uses them a lot.

A LOT.

For such a simplistic game, it sure made some of his buddies go cuckoo.

Drew thought that maybe the same would happen to him when he got picked. What if it were them that got picked the last turn? What pick-up line would May say to him?

_Hey Drewie, wanna go to my place and eat some ramen?_

Drew immediately dropped the idea.

If May would ever hit on him like that and he would refuse just to play hard-to-get, she would probably say –"_What? You don't like ramen? Would pizza change your mind?_"

He nodded mentally.

Yes, that would be May.

Certainly no doubt about it.

Unique among the other couples, Drew had that teasing-bickering relationship with May. He simply likes her feisty attitude and sweet innocence.

Though that sweet innocence became not so sweet to him ever since he started _trying_ to confess to her.

He never said that he liked her or how much he wanted to go out with her. Verbally confessing was never his thing. And being the cool and romantic guy, he settled by giving her roses.

Lots and lots of roses.

_ "Drew? Why are you suddenly giving me roses?"_

_ "What?! I didn't said it means that "I like you" or something. Are you stupid?" Then he would walk away flustered._

Dealing with May's denseness was never easy. Drew pleaded his parents really hard to buy the vacant lot behind their house so that he could have a rose garden.

He's afraid he would need millions of hectares to make May finally notice his feelings.

If it was converted into a pick-up line Gary would say, it would probably go something like –"If you'll have a rose for each time I'll say 'I like you', you'll have a whole garden."

And maybe even a whole planet.

The sticks were now gathered for the fifth drawing.

With luck, they might get through this turn without being picked.

Drew hoped that he would get the red stick. Or for Silver to get the red stick, the redhead has that strange homing device that would always target Leaf and Gary. It happened twice already so it might as well happen for the third time.

Drew picked up the number 2 stick. He glanced at May and she showed him how anxious she was. Well, with all that's been happening, he couldn't really blame her. He was anxious as well.

"I got the red stick!" Leaf chirped.

Drew stayed closer with May this time, letting their shoulders bump each other.

"It'll be okay April, who knows, Ash might get picked this time as a sign of redemption for what he did the last time." He whispered to her, hoping that it would calm the brunette beside him.

"Pair number two!" Leaf continued.

And a slight yelped of surprise was heard among them.

Drew tried so hard not to facepalm. May just almost made themselves volunteers to be ordered. He understood that she was anxious and scared but Drew couldn't help but ask if she couldn't just be more discreet about it.

Leaf's eyes turned to search mode. She slowly scanned each pair, searching where that yelp came from. Each time her glance would pass May and Drew, May would yelp a little and her lips would quiver.

It would have been cute but it was just out of place.

Drew just couldn't take it anymore that he facepalmed really hard and sighed deeply.

"Yes, yes we're pair number 2." He scratched his head. "Now please go on with the dare."

Drew then suddenly felt May grab his shirt.

"What are you doing you stupid Grass Head?!" She asked. "You sold us out!"

"What? I sold us out?! Unbelievable!" Drew retorted at her. "You're the one very obvious about it with all the shivering, yelping and quivering! You might as well stand up and wave the stick while yelling proudly that we are pair number two very excited to take any embarrassing romantic stuffs!"

"Me?! I didn't sell us out!" She yelled. "You're the one who admitted we got stick number 2!"

"Not consciously airhead! And I did because you'll still make her found out that it's us."

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Leaf interrupted their bickering.

"Oh no.." Both Drew and May stopped bickering and said in unison.

"Female partner of pair number 2, make a lap pillow for your male partner." Leaf finished.

"What?!" They retorted in unison again.

After seeing Leaf's smile that literally spelled 'that's that and it won't change no matter how hard you cry and beg for it', they looked at each other and saw their faces started to turn red.

"Your embarrassment is so obvious January." Drew smirked. "It's contagious."

"I am not embarrassed! And you're the one embarrassed here!"

"No I'm not!" Drew tried to cover his mouth, he was sure as hell that he was as red as a cherry. "This is just the new strawberry lotion I'm trying."

"If you're not embarrassed then do the freaking order already!" May shouted as she grabbed Drew by his hair and pulled him down to her lap. "There!"

Drew was so caught off guard with what happened that he was petrified from his position

He could feel his heart beat fast and his blood flow towards his face that he was afraid it might flow out of his nose.

His pulse raced and he could imagine all his red blood cells go 'fast and furious' within him.

Her skin felt soft yet cold against his warming cheek. Her skin was so smooth that he wanted to caress them.

In an appropriate way of course.

He blushed madly, and if he could blush even more, he did.

He wondered if May felt the same mad electrifying feeling. He loved the girl and doing this was something only his dreams could permit.

But this was no dream.

He looked up at her, just in time for May to look down on him.

They both had that surprised face. His was red while hers was not.

"Ha?!" May beamed victoriously. "Who's embarrassed now huh Grass Head?"

Drew couldn't believe it, all this time he was the only one feeling that electrifyingly wonderful feeling.

He was so embarrassed that his face blinked multiple shades of red.

"How did you do it?!" He demanded and sat up. "You're not embarrassed even just a little bit?"

"I just imagined you as a huge life-size celery lying down on my lap."

Celery.

A word that may or may not hunt Drew for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Well this took longer updated, but it was just because of our net going haywire. Anyway, noticed that each chapter gets longer? No? Good, because I also didn't notice haha I totally had fun writing about Drew and May. May is just the best girl! Tell me what you think? :D


	6. Poor Paul

**A.N: **Here is the last chapter! *throws in confetti* This came late Kicks! What the hell! Well I had an exam last Friday and Saturday so I needed to study, even geniuses need them. How much more to a not-genius person like me? Anyway, this is longer than the rest, because I inserted moments from other shippings which I didn't do in the previous chapters, so not a drabble anymore sadly. But anyway, this is still a product of my hardwork, and insomnia.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Dawn wasn't as excited as she felt before.

All of her friends had their turn, she wasn't picked yet. Or worse, she might never get picked.

For someone who thought of the game, she was the only one who wasn't enjoying it.

And among her other playmates, she was the only one excited and eager right from the start. Whether picking up the red stick or getting the dare.

Both of which _never_ happened to her.

But as the game progressed, she got tired of _acting_ all anxious and scared, masking all that mad eagerness, that she was starting to get exhausted and frustrated.

The drawing of the stick was already done a few minutes ago.

Dawn glared at Ash, unluckily he was the one who picked the red stick, she made sure that the boy made eye contact with her. She intentionally coughed thrice.

She distanced a second between each cough to hopefully signal the dense lad that she had the number three stick.

Ash only gave her a confused look.

Apparently, the boy was dense as mercury.

"Are you sure you're okay Dawn?" He asked. "You sound bad."

She closed her eyes, bit her lips and tightened her grip around the stick. She slowly counted to ten mentally.

And she added another ten seconds.

"Yes.." It took a lot of effort for her to respond without profanities.

"Good." Ash smiled. "Now pair number 1, I orde-"

*SNAP*

They all look around and saw Dawn had broken the stick in half.

"Oops.." She squeaked _apologetically_. And everyone knew it was more than a warning than an apology.

"I accidentally broke it, might as well do this again!"

She quickly placed the broken stick behind her, together with three other broken sticks. She pulled out another from her bag and labeled it.

"Seriously Troublesome." Paul scowled beside her. "This happened like the fourth time already. This can't be 'Oops, I'm so careless that I accidentally broke it, _again_'."

"Yes it _is_ accidental!" She made it sound like she didn't want him to argue back.

"Whatever."

She was seriously getting desperate. This was supposed to be her game, why wasn't she enjoying it the most?

She and Paul were supposed to be kissing. She and Paul were supposed to do that lap pillow. She and Paul were supposed to do that ear nipping. She and Paul were supposed to do that pick up line even though she barely knew any.

And what was happening? Her, trying _so_ freaking hard to catch Ash's attention into picking the number she picked.

Worse? Thrice in a row.

So not totally romantic.

And that was the last reserved stick. She _must_ be picked.

"I got the red stick for the fourth time? COOL!" The Palette boy gleefully exclaimed.

Then Dawn had the sudden urge to scream really _really_ loud.

She saw that she picked number 1.

Her face then turned like she just swallowed a spoonful of castor oil.

Of all the other number, she just had to pick this by chance. The number that was the most difficult to make signs with, without being obvious or verbal about it. Where was her luck?

So she just didn't do any coughing, hand waving, winking or ear moving (a skill only she had within the group which was supposed to help her greatly to get picked in the game).

She was doomed. She felt her soul escaped from her breath.

"I order pair number 1 to..." Ash mumbled.

Then her soul went flying back to her immediately. She looked up at him and grabbed his shoulders excitedly.

"Did you just say number 1?! Really?!"

"I've kept saying number 1 since earlier." He answered.

"Oh…" Dawn just realized. "Doesn't matter, still got picked!" She went back to being excited and stood up, she literally moon-walked across the floor without a single care in the world. "Love-related stuff here we come!"

"I think Dawn just lost it, what do you think?" Lyra asked Leaf worriedly.

Leaf just shrugged. "At least we won't be having any more broken sticks." She whispered back.

She sat back and urged Ash to continue.

"What's the meaning of this?!" An older voice growled coming from the door. "No kids should be moon-walking around this time!"

It was no other than the school guard.

"Actually sir it was only Dawn who-" Ash was interrupted when Misty grabbed his hand as she stood up and ran towards the door.

"Run!" Gary yelled as each of them scrambled to their feet and tried to get past the guard. Too bad he was already old, or else he would have caught one of them.

Once they were out of the school premises, they rest up a bit at a local playground nearby.

"That was a close one!" Ash gasped for air.

"Let's just all go home for now." May followed. "Let's continue the game tomorrow."

Dawn didn't answer, she just bowed her head low.

"Whew, you Leaf should really rest, running both physically and in my mind, you'll need plenty of it." Gary sneered, which only made the brunette smirk.

"Well Alice, if I'll have a star for each-"

"Well smell ya later Leafy." Gary barely let her finish and ran away immediately blushing.

"Good luck with the studying guys!" Leaf shouted as she followed Gary's trail running.

"Leaf and Gary are so sweet." May stood up from the bench. "You aren't going Drew?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just a huge human-size celery." Drew answered, still depressed about earlier.

"I'm really sorry okay? And celeries are like my favorite veggie." She apologized and wrapped her arms around his. "Why don't you come to my place and eat some ramen?" She grinned.

Drew cocked his left eyebrow, clearly entertained by her sudden suggestion.

"What? You don't like ramen? Would pizza change your mind? How about a burger?"

Drew stood up from the same bench and flicked his hair. "Sure, since you're begging me for it."

"And from now on I'll be giving you celeries." He finished as he walked off. "Since you love them so much."

"But I want your roses more!" May answered as she followed him. "And I wasn't begging!"

"Yes you were."

"No I didn't!"

And the distance closed them off from Dawn's view as they still continued to bicker.

"Oh god I'm late for my arm and thumb-wrestling tutorial!" Silver followed as he grabbed Lyra by the hand and started dashing off. Whether that was intentional or not, Dawn didn't need to know. For she was certainly sure that she didn't want to comfort a wailing redhead again about things only couples should do.

"We'll also go ahead Dawn." Ash wrapped an arm around Misty's shoulder. He then looked at her and grinned. "I'll treat you somewhere as an apology for what I did back there." Misty was clearly caught off guard that she wasn't able to do any comment. Ash could get romantic at times, not intentionally of course.

They then started to walk leaving only Dawn and Paul.

All of her friends seemed to have that happily-ever-after-walk-under-the-sunset ending.

Both figuratively and literally.

And this made Dawn feel twice or thrice as worse.

She was about to get the dare but she just had to stand up and moon-walked.

Fun-flippin'-tastic.

The sun had already set and the last person beside her started to walk away.

"See you later."

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking out.

_Oh god, I didn't plan what to do next?_

She kept silent and bowed her head.

Paul tried to shake off her hand but she held tighter. She knew that this would make him mad, but for some weird unknown reason, if making him mad would make him stay longer with her, she wanted him to get mad.

She heard Paul sighed.

"If I would walk you home.." Paul muttered, making Dawn look up at him with large unbelieving sapphire eyes. "Would that be romantic enough for you?"

*insert heartbeat shouting incredible amount of craziness and joy*

She might have regretted doing the moon-walk earlier, considering that it caught the guard's attention, but she never expected that Paul would make her want to do it again.

_Mind if I moon-walk here?_

Too bad though that Paul wasn't looking at her when he said that.

_Wait, was he blushing when he said that? Oh my god please kill me now while I still have the image fresh in my mind!_

"Here." Paul offered his hand. "You didn't answer so I'll take that as a yes. Whether you like it or not."

She immediately grabbed his hand. "Of course it's a yes! I mean I like it, I, uhh, it's just, nevermind actually." Her voice started off strong then it went weak, confused and unsure when she realized that it was like she was confessing to him.

Paul didn't reply, they just continued walking.

_Oh my god, Paul and I are HHWWH (holding hands while walking home)! For this day to come, I could never have imagined it would feel this way. All those days of imagining this, the feelings could never be compared to it. I couldn't even count how many times I've already said 'oh my god'. This is just bliss and-_

"I think this is as far as I could go." Paul break her thoughts.

"Huh?!" Dawn sounded incredulous than she had planned. "But we just started walking!"

"Are you serious Stupid Girl?!" The purple haired lad scowled. "Just started walking? We've been walking like twenty minutes already!"

"Really?"

It seemed that what happened like twenty minutes to Paul only happened in seconds to Dawn.

"Thanks Paul." She smiled at him genuinely. "My house is just across another block. Thank you."

Just when she was about to turn around. Paul grabbed her hand this time.

Her sapphire gems met and locked with his amethyst ones.

He looked away immediately. And when Dawn saw him flustered a little for the second time she considered doing suicide tonight for she might forget what he looked like being this embarrassed.

_He looked so adorable!_

"I think I'll walk you closer." Paul continued.

"Sure, I would love that." Dawn answered him, suppressing her own blush, as they got near to her house.

"Shut up.."

...

Paul just walked Dawn home, something even his most sensible mind couldn't even believe.

But what other choice did he have?

He was now walking closer towards his own house, the red roof starting to surface from the horizon.

_Crap! I knew it!_

Paul fell down on his knees and dug his fingers hard on the soft cold soil.

Even though he was still a few meters away, the boom of the stereo coming from their house was unbelievably audible and lights were wildly flashing in different colors.

Paul thought that walking her home could buy him enough time, that maybe when he would get home his stupid older brother had stopped partying already.

"All those embarrassing stuffs! Holding her hand! Walking her home! I even sounded so gay telling her if walking her home would be romantic enough for her! All those for nothing! Argh! Reggie!"

Meanwhile inside the party house.

"Oh you girls can't believe how much I LOVE my younger brother Paul!" Reggie chirped towards his guests, female guests. He sat on the stool surrounded by girls clearly hooked on his charms. One was clinging on his right arm, another on the left, one from behind embracing his neck and a few more just near him. "I even constantly tease her to this girl he likes because I don't want him growing up alone and grumpy."

"Oh such a lovable and responsible brother!" One girl swooned.

"What a _man_!" Another followed.

"Oh wait-" Reggie raised a finger and motioned the girls around him to pause for a while. "I'm getting that Paul-Dawn-Matchmaking-Success vibe creeping all over me all of a sudden."

"Paul-what?" The girl beside him asked as she looked at his chest dreamily. "Who's this Paul?"

"Ahh nevermind, it's probably nothing since I'm still planning what to do next about it." Reggie fanned his hand and motioned them to continue. "So anyway where were we? Oh, Paul is just so cute. When he was five years old he-"

Ding!

"Oh the cookies are done! You lovely ladies wait here."

Sadly, Paul just decided to stay at Gary's place for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Yey! It is done! Ending sucks! Woo! I just notice that whenever I do Ikarishipping, I can't help but insert Reggie, it is weird, but, ah nevermind. So how did you find it? Reviews are highly appreciated! :D and who knows, it might help me sleep ;) I kid.  
>Thanks for reading! :D<p>

...Kicks!


End file.
